In typical remote systems, remote computing devices are connected to servers from a distant location. Often, it may be necessary to test various features of the remote computing devices and the servers, after establishing a remote connection between the remote computing devices and the servers. Typical test automation tools may use manual inputs that can involve keyboard and mouse inputs to test the various features. This can become unreliable during testing operations due to timing issues and string dependencies. Furthermore, a new set of instructions may have to be written for the remote computing devices and the servers for each new feature to be tested. This may further mean that custom components are to be implemented on the server side and the computing device side for every new test. This can lead to a great consumption of time and resources.